Botanical classification/cultivar denomination: Angelonia augustifolia cultivar Balangdepi.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia plant, botanically known as Angelonia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Balangdepixe2x80x99.
The new Angelonia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new vigorous Angelonia cultivars that have a freely basal branching growth habit and numerous flowers with attractive coloration.
The new Angelonia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2000 of a proprietary Angelonia hybrida selection identified as code number BFP-273, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with an unnamed selection of Angelonia integerimma, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The cultivar Balangdepi was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings taken in Arroyo Grande, Calif. since June, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Angelonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Balangdepixe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Balangdepixe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Angelonia cultivar:
1. Upright, outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely basal branching growth habit.
3. Violet-colored flowers.
Compared to plants of the female parent selection, plants of the new Angelonia are more compact. Compared to plants of the male parent selection, plants of the new Angelonia are shorter and have a more freely basal branching habit.
Plants of the new Angelonia can be compared to plants of the cultivar Balangdeum, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,040. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in West Chicago, Ill. plants of the new Angelonia differed from plants of the cultivar Balangdeum in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Angelonia were more vigorous and larger than plants of the cultivar Balangdeum.
2. Plants of the new Angelonia had a more freely basal branching growth habit than plants of the cultivar Balangdeum.
3. Plants of the new Angelonia were more densely foliated than plants of the cultivar Balangdeum.
4. Plants of the new Angelonia had longer leaves than plants of the cultivar Balangdeum.
5. Plants of the new Angelonia were more freely flowering than plants of the cultivar Balangdeum.